Peligrosa Pertenencia
by PentypusKoop
Summary: El joven pingüino estaba buscando amor, en su paranoico lider lo encontro. Pero alguien mas quiere su corazon... En la trampa de su enemigo cayo y se dara cuenta que el peligro mas grande es el amor. A quien le corresponde la pertenecia del arisco pingüino mandon?
1. Amor?

**__****_Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria._**

* * *

**¿Qué seria de mí, el pingüino más adorable y amable –según mis amigos- si negara lo que siento en este momento?**

**Conocedor de la ciencia del corazón, nunca pensé que seria tan difícil.**

**Pero, como empezó todo? Es algo que ni siquiera yo se, simplemente sucedió y me di cuenta de su presencia por un solo y simple hecho;**

**Celos? Puede ser, mas bien instinto de protección…o posesión?**

**El tal vez lo sabe y por eso parece que lo hace a propósito…**

-Vamos Skipper, no estas pensando con claridad las cosas- dijo Kowalski mientras observaba al líder dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando con alguien invisible.

-Kowalski tiene razón, puede ser peligroso- comente preocupado, si muy preocupado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Y la verdad, su relación con Kitka no podía terminar en algo bueno.

-Tonterías muchachos, es solo que ustedes no la conocen tan bien como yo-dijo Skipper con un tono embelesado

-Pero no van ni tres días que llego- replique intentando convencerle siendo ignorado totalmente

Kowalski y Rico desistieron y salieron de la base para no tener que soportar la melosa actitud de Skipper. Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

-Vamos Skipper, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas con esto, no puedes detener los instintos de Kitka. Tarde o temprano pasara algo que no te va a gustar- comente para que entrara en razón.

-Estas equivocado Cabo, Kitka jamás haría algo así

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Porque no dejas de cuestionar lo que hago?!-grito Skipper perdiendo la paciencia

-Por que no quiero que te lastimen- dije saliendo del bunker dejando solo a un paranoico y pensativo pingüino.

_"Es que acaso te importa tanto como para preocuparte por el de esa manera?"_- pensé mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del zoológico.

_"Por supuesto que si, me importa demasiado"_- me respondí mentalmente. Era tan claro, tan evidente; amaba a Skipper. Tanto como para crear un lio en mi cabeza buscando una explicación.

Me detuve para intentar expresarlo. Como? Con ayuda del teatro…

_**-Estoy tan involucrado pero,**_

_**Aunque soy tan ingenuo para ti**_

_**Me tienes entre tus manos…**_

_**¿Tienes que hacerlo demorar?**_

Si, recitar me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas

-Problemas con el amor?

Voltee encontrándome frente al hábitat del más reciente inquilino del zoo, el cual me observaba desde lo alto de la cerca.

-No es algo que te importe-conteste fríamente, no me llevaba bien con ese individuo

-Oh vamos, no quiero pelear-contesto aquel ser bajando de la reja- Ambos somos caballeros europeos no? Solo quiero hablar, bueno hacer un trato contigo

-Eso creo, pero aun así no me interesa-dije dispuesto a marcharme pero él se interpuso en mi camino, lo esquive y continúe avanzando

-Vamos Cabo, ni aunque se tratara de Skipper?- casi podía ver la sonrisa en su pico, era algo que había despertado mi curiosidad

-Esta bien Hans, te escucho…

* * *

_**Hola y bienvenidos al inicio (algo corto) de esta loca idea mia, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios**_


	2. El Trato

_**Holaa! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el summary rima owo. Aqui les traigo la continuacion...**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria**_

* * *

-Habla de una vez- le dije comenzando a impacientarme por los rodeos que daba el frailecillo.

-Escucha pingüinito- comenzó cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz- Pon atención porque no lo repetiré, vine aquí solo por una razón y tu te interpones en mis planes…

-Yo que? Cuales planes?

-Te dije que escucharas- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya dime por que rayos estas aquí- dije desafiándolo, estaba cansado de tanta vuelta

-Vine por Skipper

-Porque?- fue lo único que pude articular, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, una muy desagradable

-Por la misma razón por la que tú te esfuerzas al máximo en todas tus misiones, en todo lo que te pide y solo por eso quiero hacerlo más interesante- dijo Hans sonriendo maliciosamente

Que rayos tenia todo eso de interesante?

-Deja que te explique, el trato es; tienes 3 meses para conseguir el amor de tu líder, si no lo logras se ira conmigo-dijo como si fuera un asunto sin importancia-Pero si Skipper o algún otro de tus bobos amigos se entera la pagaras caro- añadió volviendo al tono amenazante y extendiendo su ala hacia mi.

Nada de esto me parecía correcto, alguna trampa debía haber por ahí. Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya y sin decir palabra estreche su ala cerrando el trato. El danés sonrió satisfecho y se dio vuelta hacia su hábitat.

En que lio me acabo de meter…

* * *

-Y uno y dos y…Cabo! Que pasa? Esfuérzate más

-Lo siento Skipper, pero no me siento bien- dije deteniendo los ejercicios que había puesto el líder

-Kowalski, revisión!- indico el capitán al teniente el cual sin perder tiempo realizo la orden haciendo muchas anotaciones.

-Parece que esta triste-concluyo Kowalski- Pero con un poco de descanso estará mejor.

-Bien joven Cabo, entra y come algo- dijo Skipper acompañándome a la escotilla

-Gracias, pero no creo que sirva de mucho- comente intentando sonreírle.

Me recargue contra la mesa mientras comía unas sardinas, ya había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Hans y aun no sabia que hacer. Pero el frailecillo no había perdido el tiempo, cada que podía intentaba acercarse a Skipper, hablar con el, incluso pasear pero para mi suerte este aun no confiaba en el danés.

No era tan fácil, tal vez para el si pero yo…como lo haría?

-Como?- me pregunte mirando el pescado en mi aleta -No puedo llegar y decirle: "Hey Skipper estoy enamorado de ti! Pero necesito que me ames para que Hans no te lleve lejos d e aquí" o algo por el estilo- Me reí de mi mismo por estar discutiendo mis problemas con una sardina

_"Piensa Cabo piensa…"_-tampoco puedo pedir ayuda, nadie debe enterarse

-Te sientes mejor?-pregunto alguien frente a mi

-Eso creo Skipper-respondí aun concentrado en mi dilema

-Vamos Cabo que tienes? Porque estas triste?- volvió a preguntar sentándose enfrente

-Yo…yo…no se-conteste algo nervioso por el extraño interés del líder hacia lo que me ocurría, seguro Kowalski y Rico lo habían mandado ya que estaban muy al corriente de mis sentimientos hacia el capitán.- Tal vez estoy aburrido…o cansado

Skipper guardo silencio un momento como si pensara en algo.

-Que tal si ves un rato esos ponis dementes que te gustan y después vamos por unos hielitos?-propuso con intención de subirme el animo.

Me quede estático al oír todo eso, no estaba seguro de si era una extraña alucinación o Skipper realmente había dicho todo eso

-Te agrada la idea?

-Ehh?... digo, seria estupendo!- dije entusiasmado

-Bien! Entonces esta hecho- dijo el líder levantándose no sin antes llevarse consigo algunas sardinas y caminar hacia la salida.

Y asa, sin hacer casi nada había conseguido una salida con Skipper y todo lo había dicho el.

Sonreí mientras iba hacia la televisión, aquello me daba tiempo y ventaja para planear algo… y claro, me había subido el animo.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando**_

_**Proximo: Regalos y un extraño problema...**_


	3. Regalos y un Extraño Problema

_**Hola! Después de un laaargo tiempo por fin pude subir esto y realmente me sorprende cuanto a gustado esta pequeña historia. Les agradezco por sus comentarios y realmente lamento la demora pero ahora que la escuela se acabo para mi tratare de de actualizar mas seguido, todos mis fics pendientes.**_

_**Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria.**_

* * *

Una de las cosas en las que no había pensado hasta ahora era la gran ventaja que tenía sobre Hans, aunque no conociera todo sobre Skipper (como Dinamarca) sabia algunas cosas útiles…

Caminaba contento por Central Park, ese día terminaba el primer mes desde el inicio del acuerdo con todo funcionando perfectamente y que mejor manera de continuar esta buena racha que con una nueva estrategia. Pero, ¿Por qué se mueve el suelo?

-Oye chico ¿te encuentras bien?-

Una para en mi hombro perteneciente a Antonio –la nutria salvaje de Central Park- y el suelo poco a poco volvió a su posición normal.

-Claro que no Antonio míralo, parece un pingüino-

-Es porque es un pingüino Fred-

-Creo que ya estoy mejor- dije llamando la atención de los mamíferos que voltearon a verme

-¿Seguro? Es que no te ves muy bien- dijo Antonio preocupado

-Un poco, pero el zoológico está cerca y…

-¿Hay un zoológico?-interrumpió Fred demostrando su ya familiar ignorancia sobre muchas cosas.

-Si bueno, yo… debo irme. Gracias por la ayuda- respondí despidiéndome con la aleta.

* * *

El joven pingüino continuo su camino hacia el bunker divertido por el curioso encuentro que acababa de tener y pensando ¿Qué había sido ese extraño mareo?

-Muy bien Rico acércate más, quiero una buena vista de todo el hábitat ¿comprendes?

-Hola Skipper ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Cabo al encontrar a su líder casi pegado al periscopio dando órdenes por una radio.

-Qué bueno que llegas Cabo, te necesito para una misión- dijo Skipper mirando al recién llegado- ¿Qué es eso soldado?- pregunto curioso señalando un pequeño paquetito rectangular en las aletas del joven.

-¿Oh, esto?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido – Lo vi por ahí y supuse que te gustaría- respondió Cabo entregándoselo.

El capitán se quedó estático un momento mirando sorprendido el misterioso objeto, una barra de chocolate suizo.

-¿Y cuál era la misión? ¿Skipper?- pregunto Cabo moviendo un poco su aleta frente al rostro del líder

-¿Eh?...ah sí. Hemos detectado actividad sospechosa en el hábitat de los lémures, alcanza a Kowalski en los túneles y averigüen que trama ese demente cola anillada- indico Skipper saliendo de su trance.

El joven cadete asintió y se retiró sonriente a los túneles, sus pequeños detalles iban a la perfección; el café en la mañana, su oportuna sugerencia al Rey Julien de guardar el escandalo para una ocasión más especial (¡realmente funciono!) y ahora el chocolate. Casi podía ver la expresión de fastidio en Hans cuando se enterara cuanto había progresado.

Aún estaba imaginándose las reacciones del frailecillo cuando se topó con Kowalski. El teniente tenía una molestia poco común en el mientras monitoreaba la actividad lémur.

-Esto no puede…tanto para…Argh- balbuceaba el teniente mirando una pequeña pantalla.

-¿Qué no puede ser?- pregunto Cabo acercándose

-La actividad sospechosa de Julien, solo está planeando una fiesta- se quejó Kowalski guardando su equipo.-Bueno, si hablamos de Julien era de esperarse. Vámonos ya no hay nada que ver.

-¿Cómo sabes que no planean algo malvado?-cuestiono el cadete divertido.

-Pff ¡son lémures! Es más probable que el Cronotron funcione correctamente a que hagan algo potencialmente peligroso- comento Kowalski

-Bueno eso es cierto- admitió Cabo siguiendo al científico.

-Rico ya deja s esos mamíferos y regresa- indico Kowalski por la radio recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta- Una fiesta ¿Puedes creer que tanta paranoia quepa en un solo pingüino?- dijo divertido refiriéndose al capitán cuando noto la ausencia del más joven- ¿Cabo?

El teniente volteo encontrando a su amigo recargado en la pared, se veía extraño.

-¿Cabo? ¡Cabo!- llamaba Kowalski al chico separándolo del muro, este de inmediato se aferró al mayor como si temiera caerse.

-Kowalski ¿Por qué se mueve el suelo?- pregunto Cabo aturdido y asustado sin poder enfocar bien al más alto.

-Tranquilo Cabo, dime cómo te sientes- le dijo el teniente agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño poniendo una aleta sobre su frente.

-Mareado- fue lo único que logro articular antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Kowalski corría por los túneles cargando a Cabo lo más rápido que le permitían sus patas. De un golpe se abrió paso por la puerta que separaba el subterráneo de la base sorprendiendo al resto del equipo que se encontraba dentro.

-¡¿Qué significa esto soldado?!- grito Skipper al recién llegado. El científico lo ignoro colocando a Cabo sobre la mesa para revisarlo.- ¿Qué huachinangos le hiciste a Cabo?- pregunto el capitán acercándose preocupado.

-¡Yo nada!...creo- dijo Kowalski tratando de reanimar a Cabo- Vamos, despierta

-¡ESTO NO FUNCIONA!- exclamó Skipper mientras Kowalski volvía a levantar al joven y ambos se precipitaron hacia la escotilla junto con Rico.

-Skipper, justo el pingüino que…

-Ahora no Hans- dijo el capitán haciendo a un lado al frailecillo seguido de todo su escuadrón.

Hans los miro alejarse mientras se preguntaba que rayos pasaba con todos ellos.

Los pingüinos no volvieron a su base hasta muy tarde cuando se aseguraron que Cabo estaría bien con el veterinario, estaban exhaustos. Al llegar al hábitat Kowalski y Rico se fueron directo a sus literas, mientras el líder se preguntaba si realmente podría dormir tranquilo cuando uno de sus soldados estaba enfermo.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza cerrando la escotilla, no sin antes quitar una caja que había dejado el frailecillo sobre la entrada, seguramente con algunos de sus rollos de canela dentro. En ese momento no estaba de humor para ese tipo de dulzura ni para aguantar a su enemigo.

* * *

Se que es corto pero, el siguiente ya sera mejor. ¿Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias?_**  
**_

Próximo: La Rumba Fantástica


End file.
